supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Seven Virtues
The '''Seven Virtues '''were a group of seven angels. They are the opposite and equal to the Seven Deadly Sins. Despite being rather low standing angels (being only middle-tiered angels), they are surprsingly powerful, having abilities which none of the other angels of their rank have. The Seven Virtues The Seven Virtues were created by God shortly after the Seven Deadly Sins escaped from Hell when the gates opened. They were created to be the equal opposites of the seven demons, no more powerful and no less. The plan was put in place - The Seven Virtues would go on to fight the Seven Deadly Sins if they were ever to arise, and battle them until the end of eternity, and there would be no winner or loser. All the Virtues face one fear and weakness which is to be defeated or overcome by their opposing sins. The Virtues are strong angels, but they can easily be dominated and defeated mentally if they come to believe they have committed the sin of their opposite. The Virtues are able to destroy themselves, and believe that for one to sin is worse than death. The only Virtue to have committed suicide is Charity. Love Love is the equal opposite of Lust. He is a very kind-hearted and gentle man, with a heart of gold. He cannot stand the idea of impurity and dishonesty. Love's vessel is often described as attractive, but he remains strict to his ideals and beliefs - and is a virgin, and states he will never engage with neither a man or woman, out of fear. He wishes not to become like Lust, for commiting the very sin would likely make him wish to take his own life. Justice Justice is the equal opposite of Gluttony. She is described to be a very heroic and humble angel who would never brag or boast about herself. She is the strongest out of all the Seven Virtues, both mentally and physically. She tends to think of herself as a 'heroine, being a very chilvaric character who takes her job as a hero rather seriously. Like the other Virtues, Justice fears loosing herself to a want for attention and bragging. Charity Charity is the most kindhearted out of the Virtues, and his equal opposite is Envy. His true vessel is a friendly man from a small town, a charity worker and single father to three elementary-school aged children in Texas. He tends to keep a relatively low profile on Earth, tending to donate his extra funds which he gathers together to local charities and non-profit organizations across his small town. Despite not being the actual father to his vessel's children, Will looks after them as if they were his own, and they respect him - well aware of the fact that he is possessed by an angel. Charity is the only Virtue that is inactive. After believing he'd sinned by stealing money from his vessel's chldren, Charity was unable to cope with himself, being inncapable of forgiving himself for said sin. His body tore itself apart, and he lost his wings, shortly before dying on the sidewalk. Prudence Prudence is the equal opposite of Greed, and the most generous of the Seven Virtues. His true vessel's name is unknown, but was the friendly CEO of a large company in Vancouver. Prudence has a love for sharing his wealth and valued knowledge with others. He is the closest with his fellow Virtue, Charity - the two being close friends since they share similar beliefs when it comes to money and sharing and was greatly saddened by his death. Fortitude A strict, strong-willed old man, Fortitude is the equal opposite of Sloth. With nerves of steel, Fortitude is a gristled angel who is very, very influenced by his own beliefs, and is likely the most straight-forward out of all of the Virtues. Fortitude chose his vessel well, requesting permission from a retired Varsity football team coach to use him as a host. He considers himself to be the "Commander" of the Seven Virtues, and is usually the one to lead them in danger's path. Temperance Faith Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angels Category:Medium-tier Angels